The invention relates to spacers for use in tiling, more particularly to a spacer that can also be used as a packing shim.
The process of laying tiles on surfaces such as walls, floors, or worktops generally involves positioning individual tiles in horizontal rows onto a surface primed with some form of adhesive. Tiles are laid with gaps between adjacent tiles, and this gap is later filled with grout to create a waterproof surface. For aesthetic reasons, these gaps between tiles must be kept uniform in width. Any misalignment of a tile affects the appearance of the tiled surface as a whole.
Tile spacers are generally used while the tiles are being positioned to provide a uniform gap between adjacent tiles. Conventional tile spacers are usually in the form of a cross shape, with four arms of uniform length, width, and depth. These spacers are usually laid at the intersection defined by four tile corners and support the tiles while the adhesive is setting. Once the tile adhesive has set, the spacers are removed either by hand or with pliers prior to the application of grout in the gaps.
Removal of tile spacers prior to grouting is important. If grout is applied on top of a tile spacer, it will not adhere as effectively. Removing conventional tile spacers can be a difficult and time consuming job.
The bottom row of tiles is often laid next to a surface which is perpendicular to the tiled surface. Wall tiles, for example, may be laid with the bottom row next to a floor or a worktop, and floor tiles may be laid next to a wall or skirting board. For aesthetic reasons, this bottom or end row of tiles must also be laid along a straight line. When tiling a wall, the gap between the underside of the lowermost row of tiles and the adjacent surface must be packed in order to support the entire set of tiles until the tile adhesive has set, otherwise the tiles are at risk of slipping. When tiling a floor, the gap between the edge of the end row and the adjacent wall or skirting must also be packed to ensure that all rows of tiles maintain their position until the adhesive has set.
Floors and other surfaces are invariably not perfectly straight, and the distance between the edge of the bottom or end tile and the surface perpendicular to the tile is likely to vary along the length of the intersection of the two perpendicular surfaces. Even if the perpendicular surface is perfectly straight, the edge of the tile may be uneven, as it often is with hand made tiles. The arms of conventional tile spacers all have uniform length, width, and depth and are, therefore, not used for packing the gap between this bottom or end row of tiles and the adjacent surface. To pack this gap, a tiler will use a variety of materials, such as a combination of matchsticks and folded pieces of cardboard of varying depth wedged in between the tile edge and the surface.
It would be desirable to provide an improved tile spacer device that can also be used to accurately pack the end or bottom row of tiles.